ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Online
Marvel Online is an American free-to-play action combat massive multiplayer online game set in the fictional universe of Marvel Comics. It is developed and published by (under license from The Walt Disney Company), being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on TBD 2019. Synopsis When the Kree Supreme Intelligence develops a genetic bomb that causes a massive powering up regular civilians as one civilian decides to become a hero with aid from other heroes. Characters Main *'The Custom Character' (voiced by Max Mittelman if male and Mae Whitman if female) - a normal human powered by a genetic bomb, becoming a hero to all. Supporting *'The Avengers', consisting of: **'Steve Rogers/Captain America' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD **'Tony Stark/Iron Man' (voiced by Greg Ellis) - TBD **'Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk' (voiced by Tom Kenny as Banner and John DiMaggio as the Hulk) - TBD **'Thor Odinson' (voiced by JB Blanc) - TBD **'Dr. Hank Pym/Ant-Man' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD **'Janet van Dyne/Wasp' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - TBD **'Namor McKenzie/The Sub-Mariner' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD **'Shanna the She-Devil' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD **'Ororo Munroe/Storm' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD **'T'Challa/Black Panther' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD *'The Champions', consisting of: **'Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel' (voiced by Kathreen Khavari) - TBD **'Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid' (voiced by Nadji Jeter) - TBD **'Sam Alexander/Nova' (voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD **'America Chavez/Miss America' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - TBD **'Amadeus Cho/Prince of Power' (voiced by Dante Basco) - TBD **'Rachel Summers' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The X-Men', consisting of: **'Prof. Charles Xavier/Professor X' (voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD **'James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD **'Scott Summers/Cyclops' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD **'Jean Grey' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD **'Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD **'Wade Wilson/Deadpool' (also voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD **'Remy LeBeau/Gambit' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Anna Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Fantastic Four', consisting of: **'Dr. Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic' (voiced by Alan Tudyk) - TBD **'Sue Storm/Invisible Woman' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD **'Johnny Storm/Human Torch' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Ben Grimm/Thing' (voiced by Dave Boat) - TBD *'Guardians of Galaxy', consisting of: **'Peter Quill/Star-Lord' (voiced by Scott Porter) - TBD **'Adam Warlock' (voiced by John Paul Karliak) - TBD **'Rocket Raccoon' (also voiced by Greg Ellis) - TBD **'Groot' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Quasar' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Mantis' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Drax the Destroyer' (voiced by David Sobolov) - TBD *'The Defenders', consisting of: **'Dr. Stephen Strange' (voiced by Tim Curry) - TBD **'Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk' (voiced by Maria Canals-Barrera) - TBD **'Eric Masterson/Thunderstrike' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Matt Murdock/Daredevil' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Luke Cage' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD **'Misty Knight' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Moondragon' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Valkyrie' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Col. Nick Fury' (voiced by Greg Eagles) - TBD *'Mary Jane "MJ" Watson' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Eugene "Flash" Thompson/Agent Venom' (voiced by Sean Astin) - TBD * Antagonists *'The Kree Supreme Intelligence' (voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) - TBD **'Ronan the Accuser' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Hala the Accuser' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Yon-Rogg' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - TBD **'Starforce', consisting of: ***'Captain Atlas' (voiced by TBD) - TBD ***'Doctor Minerva' (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - TBD ***'Korath the Pursuer' (voiced by TBD) - TBD ***'Ard-Con/Ultimus' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Hydra', consisting of: **'Johann Schmidt/Red Skull' (also voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - TBD ** *'A.I.M.', consisting of: **'Monica Rapaccini/Scientist Supreme' ** * Missions See /Missions. Gameplay Trivia * Category:Video games Category:Marvel Comics Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Coolot's ideas